Alma Fragmentada: Trozos de pelaje
by PhoenixProject
Summary: Esta es una colección de historias cortas las cuales están relacionadas con Alma Fragmentada. Escenas que nunca encajarían en la historia principal, pero que sucedieron en ese universo. Retazos de las vidas y pasados al igual que eventos clave en sus vidas que condujeron a Alma Fragmentada. Traducción Autorizada por StrawberryGirl, co-escrita con BickyMonster
1. Oso Baloo

Agosto 1985

Severus se paseaba inquieto por su laboratorio de pociones, sus manos recorrían su cabello con una furiosa agitación. Sólo habían estado aquí por un año y medio y al parecer tendrían que volver a mudarse; esta sería la segunda vez que habían sido forzados a abandonar el lugar que estaban tratando de llamar hogar. Harry no lo había hecho a propósito; acababa de cumplir cinco años el mes anterior y su magia estaba empezando a ser incontrolable.

Nunca había conocido a un niño que mostrara signos de magia accidental siendo tan joven, aunque siempre había sabido que Harry estaba destinado a ser un niño especial, si es que no, único. El problema era que el Ministerio de magia podría ser capaz de rastrear unos estallidos de poder tan grandes, lo cual significaba que ya no estaban seguros aquí. No podía arriesgarse a quedarse aquí no con la posibilidad de ser encontrados.

Severus había logrado arreglar los ojos de la linda niña muggle de cabello rubio después de que Harry, de alguna forma, hubiese logrado volverlos de un verde brillante de modo que fuesen idénticos a los suyos. Incluso se las había arreglado para remover las esponjosas alas blancas, las cuales la habían adornado para el horro de sus padres y luego procedió a borrar las memorias de todos los que eran necesarios, pero sabía que no sería suficiente para que se permitieran quedarse. Nunca podrían descansar en paz si se quedaban, lo cual significaba que tenían que irse.

Sacando su varita, Severus empezó a encoger y empacar todo lo que necesitaba de su laboratorio de pociones, casi todo lo demás podía ser comprado fácilmente de nuevo, pero necesitaba su equipamiento de pociones para su negocio. Había esperado que hubiesen sido capaces de asentarse aquí más permanentemente, no obstante, aparentemente, eso no sería posible. Terminando de empacar bastante rápido con su varita en mano, se movió a través de la sala de estar adjunto en donde había dejado a Harry frente a un DVD. Su corazón se derritió ante lo que vio allí. Harry se había quedado dormido viendo su película favorita. Normalmente, ésta cambiaba semanalmente, tal como con cualquier niño de esa edad, pero actualmente era el Libro de la Selva y ésta parecía ser inamovible, al menos por el momento.

Severus incluso le había comprado un oso Baloo de juguete el cual era de la mitad del tamaño de Harry. Harry se había acurrucado junto él, medio usando el juguete como una almohada, sus rodillas metidas debajo de su cuerpo y su trasero en el aire, sus brazos envueltos protectoramente alrededor de Baloo. La película seguía reproduciéndose en la televisión mientras el niño dormía y Severus no pudo evitar sonreír. Su pelo, como siempre, estaba revuelto por todos lados y justo debajo de su flequillo estaba la espantosa cicatriz con forma de rayo. Su pequeño Harry.

Cada vez que miraba las dulces mejillas regordetas del niñito y su sonrisa dentuda, sabía que toda la mudanza y los riesgos valían la pena. Su pequeño y poderoso bebé estaría a salvo, protegido y amado. Cualquier rabia o irritación sobre tener que encontrar otro lugar donde vivir se había desvanecido ante los suaves murmullos provenientes de los labios de su hijo mientras flotaba a través de sus sueños.

Severus había necesitado algún tiempo para ajustarse a la paternidad, pero ahora que había cogido el ritmo de ser un padre soltero al mismo tiempo que ejecutaba su propio negocio para mantenerlos a ambos y por no mencionar enseñarle a Harry todo lo que necesitaría saber realmente no era tan malo. La mayoría de los niños de la edad de Harry estaban empezando la escuela primaria, al menos en el mundo muggle. Severus, sin embargo, no podía correr el riesgo. Siempre había sabido que tendría que hacerle tutorías a Harry en casa; nunca podría arriesgarse a enviarlo a la escuela, ya sea mágica u otra.

Ver a Harry crecer era suficiente como para recordarle cada día que no podía pedir una mejor vida que la que tenían, a pesar de los sacrificios que tenía que hacer. Incluso si esa vida significaba que estaban huyendo constantemente, seguía siendo mejor a permitir que Dumbledore usara al niño para cualquier plan que estuviera elucubrando. Era el precio que tenían que pagar por permanecer a salvo y lejos de la gente como Dumbledore.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Severus recogió en sus brazos al infante no tan pequeño. Instantáneamente, el pequeño niño se reacomodó en medio de su sueño, acurrucándose en el cálido abrazo de su padre, aferrándose desesperadamente a su oso Baloo. Severus lo mantuvo sujeto, estudiando cada pulgada del rostro inocente. Había conocido a James desde que tenía once años, sabía que Harry sería la viva imagen de su padre aun cuando sólo tenía cinco años. Estaba claro, incluso ahora, cuánto se parecería a James Potter, pero había signos definidos de Lily también y Severus se enfocó en ellos.

Extrañamente, ver a james en el joven niño no molestaba a Severus en lo más mínimo porque cada vez que miraba a los centelleantes ojos verdes estaba recordando a Lily. La mujer a la que seguía extrañando cariñosamente y en quien pensaba diariamente, nunca la olvidaría. No era posible simplemente olvidar todo lo que habían compartido. Severus le contaría a Harry sobre Lily a medida que creciera, se aseguraría de que su querido Harry conociera a la maravillosa mujer que le había dado la vida y luego había sacrificado la suya para salvarlo.

Con un profundo suspiro cargó al niño de cinco años subiendo por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Apartando las mantas en su cama mientras metía a Harry, recordando cariñosamente lo firme que había sido el niño al querer la ropa de cama de color azul. Agachándose colocó un beso en la frente del niño, retirando con una caricia el pelo azabache de sus ojos cerrados.

—Te amo, mi pequeño Harry —susurró Severus suavemente mientras se ponía de pie para irse, pensando que debería continuar empacando sus cosas para que pudieran irse al anochecer. No obstante, cuando intentaba salir de puntillas de la habitación oyó a Harry dándose la vuelta mientras dormía, sus ojos color esmeralda parpadearon al abrirse.

—Papi —susurró el niñito adormilado, frotando sus ojos con los puños apretados—. Papi —repitió de nuevo un poco más desesperadamente.

—Está bien, pequeño —dijo Severus tranquilizadoramente mientras regresaba para sentarse junto a la cama para que así su hijo pudiera verlo—. Vuelve a dormir, Harry —susurró, una mano acarició la masa de cabello oscuro.

—Quédate —respondió adormilado, sus pestañas ya estaban empezando a caer de nuevo mientras tiraba de su oso Baloo más cerca de él.

Severus le sonrió al niño pequeño con mucho cariño y asintió con su cabeza—: Siempre —susurró.


	2. El Color Verde

Octubre 1986

—¡PAPI! —gritó Harry— ¡Papi! —Instantáneamente Severus salió de la cama y corrió a la habitación de su hijo. El grito aterrado le hizo pensar en Aurores, hombres lobo y Dumbledore. ¿Lo habían encontrado? Corrió por la casa hacia el dormitorio del pequeño Harry en donde encontró a su hijo de seis años sollozando. Aparentemente se había caído de su cama y estaba acurrucado en el suelo sujetando sus rodillas, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Era Halloween, por supuesto. No habían Aurores, ni Dumbledore y tampoco hombres lobo, aparte del mismo Harry, al menos no del tipo real, solamente los del tipo fantástico tales como a los que los muggles les gustaba vestirse. No habían sido encontrados, seguían a salvo, pero aún así, ver a su hijo llorando histéricamente a causa de las pesadillas le rompió el corazón.

A lo largo del años había noches en donde Severys era despertado por Harry gritando por los horrores que había visto en sus sueños, pero eso pasaba, sin falta, cada año en el aniversario de la muerte de Lily, aunque el niño era demasiado joven para comprender la conexión todavía. Severus había usado sus habilidades en la mente para mirar dentro de la cabeza de Harry y descubrir la causa de los terrores nocturnos y se había horrorizado por lo que había visto.

Un guardapelo cayendo en el agua; una habitación de cosas rotas que parecían apiladas en montañas tan altas que era imposible que permanecieran formadas; una descuidada casa en el bosque; una hermosa copa dorada que Severus creía que podría ser la copa de Hufflepuff, pero no podía estar seguro, en una habitación llena de brillantes tesoros. Los artículos no eran preocupantes, no obstante, lo que era más preocupante era el destello de luz verde y la mujer gritando. Harry vio a Lily morir en frente de sus ojos y esa memoria reprimida lo perseguía en sus sueños en el aniversario de su muerte.

También habían imágenes de una gran serpiente verde con brillantes ojos amarillos que Severus no podía identificar de ninguna especie de serpiente de la cual conocía su existencia en el mundo actual. Podía ver cuánto aterraban las imágenes a su hijo, cómo Harry le dijo que su cicatriz lo hirió cuando se despertó con sus propios gritos. Había cosas que no creía que él entendiera, y eran aterradoras para un niño de seis años. Ya había decidido que le enseñaría oclumancia a Harry una vez que fuera un poco mayor, con suerte eso ayudaría.

Severus se acercó al diminuto niño y lo cargó de regreso a su propio dormitorio, en donde los dos se acostaron juntos en la cama doble, el niño seguía llorando acurrucado junto a su padre, sollozando con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Odio el color verde! —declaró irracionalmente el niño de seis años causando que Severus se riera un poco, sosteniendo a su hijo cerca de sí.

—¿Por qué odias el color verde, Harry? —preguntó Severus amablemente mientras pasaba sus dedos a través del ingobernable pelo negro encima de la cabeza del niño pequeño.

—Veo a mi mami muriendo y montones y montones de verde. —Escuchar a Harry hablando de cómo recordaba la muerte de Lily le estrujaba el corazon. Había esperado que Harry no pudiera rememorarlo, no lo veía ningún día del año, sólo esta noche.

—Hay montones de cosas maravillosas que son de color verde también, ¿lo sabías, Harry? —le dijo Severus suavemente a su hijo, tratando de calmar al niño y calmarse a sí mismo.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó Harry, mirando a su padre con un ceño fruncido mientras se acostaban frente a frente en la cama.

—El césped, las hojas son verdes, pero ¿quieres saber por qué el verde es mi color favorito? —le preguntó Severus y Harry alzó la mirada atraves de sus ojos aguados, asintiendo—. Tus ojos son del tono de verde más hermoso que he visto. Son exactamente el mismo tono de verde que los ojos de tu madre. Fueron los que hicieron que me enamorara de ella, ¿sabes?

—Extraño a mi mami —dijo Harry mientras se acurrucaba junto a su papá. Severus envolvió sus brazos fuertes alrededor del infante, manteniéndolo cerca.

—también la extraño —susurró Severus suavemente.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos juntos, Harry acurrucado en la calidez de su papá, aceptando el consuelo. Afortunadamente no lo encontraron más pesadillas en el resto de la noche. Llegada la mañana, despues de que los dos de ellos habían desayunado, Severus llevó a su hijo de compras en donde escogieron ropa de cama de un simple color verde.

Mientras caminaban por la tienda de artículos para el hogar, Harry se sentó en el carrito, sosteniendo el paquete con el edredón verde cerca de su pecho, miró a su papá y dijo—: Creo que ahora el verde podría ser mi color favorito también. —Severus le sonrió tiernamente al joven niño, inclinándose y posando un beso en la cicatriz de su frente.


	3. Ceilán Imperial

Mayo 1984

—Ese es Palace Earl Grey —instruyó a su hijo de diez años, quien la estaba mirando con evidente entusiasmo. Ella tomó un sorbo de té, permitiéndose inhalar el leve aroma cítrico mezclado con el pesado olor del té negro. Los dos compartían el cabello rizado y castaño y opacos ojos azules, pero en cuanto a lo demás, Lukas Faris era la viva imagen de su padre, un hombre que quería tener muy poco que ver son su único hijo. Claire había estado extasiada por compartir su amor por el té con su hijito quien parecía deleitarse con cada brebaje que probaba.

Malcolm Faris tenía muy poco tiempo para Lukas; el niño era demasiado intelectual y tenía muy poco relacionado con la fuerza muscular, tal como Malcolm creía que debería ser un niño. aunque esa era sólo una parte de la razón; Malcolm no había mirado a su hijo de la misma manera desde lo que le había pasado.

—Creo que prefiero el Ceilán Imperial —dijo Lukas mientras tomaba la delicada taza de té con ese brebaje particular y tomaba un pequeño sorbo. Ya había bebido dos tazas de esto esta sola mañana. Su madre siempre había dicho que él era un hombre viejo atascado en el cuerpo de un niño; Lukas, por supuesto, había tomado esto como un gran cumplido ya que se enorgullecía de ser un "verdadero caballero inglés"—. Oh, sí, este es mi favorito —le dijo.

Claire se rió entre dientes, ella amaba tanto a su hombrecito, a pesar de su desafortunada enfermedad. Malcolm había estado furioso, había querido echarlo, repudiar al niño, y volver a intentar tener otro que no tuviera la temida y horrenda maldición de la Licantropía, pero Claire se había negado rotundamente. Era la razón por la que nunca le habían dado hermanos a Lukas; Claire había temido que Lukas hubiese sido abandonado y no amado si ella le hubiese dado otro hijo a Malcolm, ya sea que fuera un hijo o una hija.

Desde que había sido mordido y lamentablemente infectado, Claire había mantenido a Lukas escondido del mundo. Había temido que ellos simplemente no lo comprendieran. Fue su elección educarlo en casa en vez de enviarlo a una escuela mágica que no habrían sabido cómo hacerle frente a su enfermedad. Ahora les funcionaba muy bien el hecho de que Malcolm pasara más tiempo en el trabajo que en casa.

Lukas se sirvió otra taza de Ceilán Imperial con una sonrisa en su joven rostro. Disfrutaba este tiempo con su madre. Su padre no era un hombre con el cual pudiese llevarse bien. No es que Malcolm todavía pasara tiempo con él, no desde que había sido mordido cuando sólo tenía cinco años de edad, pero a Lukas no le importaba tanto; prefería mucho más la compañía de su madre, quien le había heredado su amor por el té. Era algo especial que sólo los dos compartían y esa era la razón por la cual Lukas lo atesoraba tanto.

—Qué tal si pruebas este, Lukas —le sugirió cariñosamente, vertiendo el agua caliente a través del colador con una mezcla de té chai que era su mezcla personal favorita. Lukas, complaciente con su madre, tomó la taza de té y tomó un delicado sorbo del líquido caliente y densamente especiado.

—Es encantador, pero sigo prefiriendo el Ceilán —le dijo Lukas con una sonrisa y Claire asintió su aprobación. Este era su ritual, cada mañana después de que Malcolm se hubiese ido al trabajo y antes de que empezaran sus lección; se sentarían juntos y decidirían cuál té beberían mientras estudiaban juntos. La luz ardiendo en los ojos del niño de diez años mientras discutían las mezclas variadas calentaban su corazón.

—Pensé que podíamos comenzar echándole una mirada a ese nuevo libro de Aritmancia que conseguiste ayer —sugirió Claire, deleitándose por la expresión de deleite que Lukas poseía cuando alzó la mirada de su té. El amor de Lukas por la Aritmancia y los números era una cosa que había heredado de su padre. El joven niño ciertamente era admirable, Claire nunca había conocido a un niño como él.

Él puso cuidadosamente la taza de té en la mesa, apenas capaz de contener su emoción. —Iré a buscarlo —le dijo ansiosamente, subiendo de prisa por las escaleras.

Claire estaba rellenando cuidadosamente el té de Ceilán de Lukas en su taza de té favorita, cuando la puerta delantera fue abierta con fuerza, azotándose contra la pared y haciéndola saltar por la sorpresa y alarma.

Para cuando había colocado la delicada tetera de porcelana en la mesa su marido estaba parado en el umbral de la cocina, luciendo furioso; sólo se había ido una media hora como mucho y no debería poder comenzar a imaginar qué tenía a tan enfurecido a su esposo.

—¿Malcolm? ¿Cuál es el problema, mi amor? —preguntó amablemente, levantándose y rodeando la mesa encaminándose hacia él.

Él se burló de ella con absoluto disgusto—: Quiero el divorcio —dijo y luego con sorna añadió—, mi amor. —El aliento que Claire quedó atascado en su garganta a medida que las palabras eran pronunciadas, su corazón se apretó ante la palabra divorcio que fue escupida con tanto odio.

Lukas se quedó parado en la parte más alta de las escaleras, su padre estaba en casa. Tenía su libro de Aritmancia aferrado con fuerza desesperadamente contra su pecho. Podía oír cada palabra que decían sus padres y cuando su papá pronunció la palabra divorcio casi dejó caer su libro. Él nunca había maltratado tanto un libro en toda su vida.

Su atención estaba fija en la conversación que estaba ocurriendo en el piso de abajo, tratando de averiguar por qué su padre habría venido temprano a casa y por qué le pediría un divorcio a su mamá. Descendió a rastras un par de escalones y trató de hacerse más pequeño, escuchando con gran cuidado, sin querer perderse ni una palabra, pero definitivamente tampoco quería ir al piso de abajo o estar cerca de su padre.

Mantuvo el libro con él, entre su pecho y sus rodillas, apoyando su barbilla en la tapa dura mientras escuchaba a su madre preguntar—: Un divorcio, ¿de dónde viene esto? —Sonaba genuinamente sorprendida como si esto hubiese salido de ninguna parte. Lukas no podía recordar alguna época en donde sus padres hubiesen intercambiado palabras antes que ahora, no tenía ningún sentido.

—¡Quiero casarme con alguien más, alguien que tenga un hijo mío, un hijo que no sea un monstruo! —Cuando las palabras abandonaron los labios de Malcolm, Lukas se dio cuenta de que era su culpa, su padre estaba yéndose por culpa suya. Su madre estaba perdiendo a su marido porque él era un hombre lobo.

—Me… me engañaste… —Lukas escuchó que decía su madre, sonando como si tuviera el corazón roto, y sintió la culpa ardiendo dentro de él. Quería salir corriendo, esconderse, pretender que esto no estaba pasando. Tal vez si se iba lejos su padre se quedaría y entonces su mamá podría seguir siendo feliz.

Lukas dejó el libro a un lado, tomó una profunda respiración antes de bajar las escaleras y entrar a la cocina en donde su padre estaba acorralando a su madre. —Me iré —declaró—, me iré, así que no dejas a mi mamá.

—¡Quédate fuera de esto! —gruñó Malcolm, sin siquiera volteándose a ver a su hijo de diez años—. Te tendré listos los papeles al final de la semana, los firmarás —le dijo a Claire—. Obviamente puedes… mantenerlo —se burló Malcolm, con una media mirada a Lukas quien estaba parado mirando entre sus dos padres con preocupación.

—Me iré, lo juro, me iré ahora mismo —prometió Lukas, tirando la manga de su padre.

—Ve arriba, Lukas —le dijo Claire.

—No mamá, quiero que seas feliz —dijo Lukas tristemente, no quería irse, no quería dejar a su mamá, pero por su bien lo haría.

Claire se apartó de Malcolm, arrodillándose frente a su hijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y lágrimas en sus opacos ojos azules. —Soy feliz contigo, querido.

—No quieres decir eso mamá, soy un monstruo —le dijo Lukas, su mirada cayendo al suelo, en donde podía ver sus lágrimas aterrizando cerca de sus pies.

—No, Lukas —insistió Claire gentilmente, inclinando su barbilla para reunirse con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas, y secándolas con un pulgar—, tu padre es el monstruo.

Eso fue suficiente para Malcolm, quien repentinamente sintió que tenía que demostrarles el monstruo que era. Con el balanceo de un enorme y brutal brazo, había barrido la tetera, las tazas y platillos, tan precisamente establecidos por madre e hijo, al suelo. El delicado conjunto de té de porcelana se estrelló en el piso de azulejos con un estruendoso estallido, los restos de té salpicando cada superficie cercana.

Claire y Lukas se congelaron con horror. Juntos habían escogido el hermoso conjunto de té un mes previo a su cumpleaños. Ahora sus fragmentos cubrían el piso irreparables incluso con magia. —Lukas, querido, por favor ve arriba —le rogó a su hijo. Malcolm nunca había sido un hombre calmado o compuesto y ella no quería que su hijito quedara atrapado en fuego cruzado.

—No, mamá, no dejaré que te lastime —le dijo Lukas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella fuerte y protectoramente.

—¡Finalmente te crecieron pelotas! —espetó Malcolm, mirando a su hijo por primera vez—. Qué pena que ya es muy tarde, te he reemplazado niño. Si solamente lo hubieses hecho antes de que ese monstruo te mordiera —dijo con disgusto.

—¡Tenía CINCO! —gritó Claire con rabia, no había nada que pudiese haber hecho Lukas, no había nada que pudiese haber hecho ninguno de ellos aquella fatídica noche. Y Malcolm sabía eso. Si él iba a irse de sus vidas, entonces ella se aseguraría de que no fuese a dejar detrás tales ideas en la cabeza de Lukas.

En un momento de furia, Lukas se soltó de su madre y corrió hacia adelante con los dientes al descubierto, queriendo morder a su padre; para hacerlo ver cuán bien podía defenderse contra un ataque, incluso siendo un niño; queriendo castigarlo por ser tan cruel. Sin embargo, Malcolm vio este ataque avecinándose y fue capaz de empujar al niño que siempre había sido pequeño para su edad. Ni siquiera convirtiéndose en un hombre lobo podía alterar ese hecho.

—¡No lo toques! —rugió Claire, agarrando a Lukas y sosteniéndolo cerca—. Tendrás tu divorcio —dijo, su voz se mantenía firme.

—Finalmente aprendiste a hacer lo que te dicen —dijo burlonamente—, parece que tú y tu hijo tienen eso en común. Aprendiendo lo que traté de enseñarte, sólo que demasiado tarde. —Malcolm soltó una carcajada y empujó la taza de té por la orilla de la mesa, sólo para ver la reacción de su hijo. Ellos entenderían quien estaba bajo el control de la situación.

Lukas observó, casi en cámara lenta, su taza de té favorita cayó al piso. El té de Ceilán Imperial que había contenido prácticamente explotando en el piso embaldosado de la cocina, la porcelana se fragmentó y destrozó. Una sola lágrima escapó de la esquina de su ojo, pero se paró firme, los reconfortantes brazos de su madre a su alrededor. Ahora tenía que ser fuerte por su madre, tenía que hacer que se sintiera orgullosa.

—¡FUERA! —gritó Claire—. Lárgate —dijo más tranquilamente, parpadeando para ahuyentar las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras miraba la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Lukas.

—Con gusto —se burló Malcolm—, regresaré por mis cosas, será mejor que estén empacadas para mañana.

—Si las quieres empacadas lo harás tu mismo o has que tu puta lo haga —le dijo Claire con furia apenas contenida—, si siguen aquí para mañana por la noche voy a quemarlo.

—Y yo ayudaré —añadió Lukas, inflando su pecho con orgullosa determinación.

Sin decir otra palabra, Malcolm se dio la vuelta y se fue, azotando la puerta principal para señalar que se había ido. Instantáneamente, Claire cayó de rodillas en lágrimas, sollozando, sufriendo por su matrimonio roto. Lukas colapsó junto a ella, el té derramado empapando sus jeans.

—Lo siento, mami —dijo suavemente, usando un término de cariño que no había pronunciado en años—. ¿Y si hago más té para nosotros? —preguntó dulcemente y Claire le sonrió, su pregunta ahuyentó su dolor.

Ella envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo con fuerza y dándole las gracias por ser un niño tan maravilloso, hablando suavemente cerca de su oído—: Sí, querido, tomemos un poco de té.


	4. Secuestrada

Secuestrada

Febrero 1993

—Romy, querida —llamó su madre; la niña de once años suspiró con fastidio. Acostaba en su cama boca abajo, agitando sus piernas en el aire, ella había estado escribiendo en su diario bastante felizmente hasta que su madre le gritó.

—Sí, mamá —le respondió, sin querer bajar las escaleras. Su padre estaba trabajando hasta tarde esta tarde y podía sentir el olor de la cena flotando por toda la casa. Su hermano mayor, Jake, había traído a sus amigos y ellos siempre eran crueles con ella. Romy podía escucharlos en su PlayStation en la sala de estar, gritando insultos a la televisión.

—Podrías venir aquí por favor. —Romy resopló con molestia, cerrando su diario y deslizándolo sutilmente debajo del colchón en donde siempre lo escondía para que así su entrometido hermano mayor, a quien le gustaba mucho molestarla, no lo encontrara.

Salió de su dormitorio dando pisotones y bajó las escaleras para ver lo que quería su madre, dejó que su mente vagara un poco, pensando en cómo no podía esperar para ir a Hogwarts. Entonces ya no tendría que lidiar con su familia medianamente normal y extremada mente aburrida. Ella se había reído tanto de Jake cuando había recibido su carta de Hogwarts dos meses previos a su cumpleaños numero once. Todos en su familia era muggles, ninguno de ellos tenía una onza de magia y aun así ella era una bruja.

No podía ir hasta septiembre, pero sabía que sería maravilloso. A Romy no le importaba que su padre no les hubiese pronunciado ni una palabra a nadie desde que la carta de Hogwarts había llegado. Su madre realmente no quería hablar de eso tampoco, pero al menos le dio a su hija la elección de si quería ir o no. Romy había dicho que sí ansiosamente. En los dos meses que había sabido qué era, la joven niña había leído absolutamente todo lo que había logrado poner en sus manos sobre la escuela y lo que aprendería.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —preguntó Romy cuando entró en la cocina en donde su mamá estaba poniendo las verduras a hervir.

—Podrías ser buena e ir a comprar por mí, no puedo dejar la cena —dijo, mirando a su hija suplicantemente.

—¿No puede ir Jake? —dijo Romy con fastidio; lo ultimo que quería hacer era caminar reluctantemente a la tienda de la esquina a mediados de febrero, a través del fango, que una vez había sido nieve, y el viento gélido.

—Tu hermano está con sus amigos, por favor, Romy, sólo has esto por mí, por favor —rogó su madre.

—Bien, ¿qué necesitas? —preguntó Romy, cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho con irritación.

—Leche y pan, por favor, corazón, saca un poco de dinero de mi cartera y cómprate unos dulces para ti mientras estás ahí, pero guárdalos hasta después de tu cena, okay.

—Sí, mamá —Romy respondió monótonamente mientras se iba malhumorada a buscar sus botas.

Encontró todo lo que necesitaba, incluyendo el bolso de mano de su mamá en el vestíbulo entrada de la modesta casa de su familia, poniéndose su sudadera de Blink 182 para estar más caliente y se puso la capucha en la cabeza, sus trenzas sólo tenían el largo suficiente para asomarse. Metiendo sus pies en sus botas, agarró un poco de dinero y se fue sin despedirse, seguía infeliz por el hecho de que le hubiesen pedido que fuera.

El viento arreciaba y mantuvo su cabeza baja mientras caminaba, la lluvia leve solamente se añadió al lodo y hielo en el suelo. Mantuvo sus manos en sus bolsillos y sus ojos en el suelo, buscando los trozos escarchados para no caerse. Estaba inusualmente tranquilo, muy pocas personas eran lo bastante estúpidas como para enfrentar el clima, incluso las calles carecían de tráfico.

A pesar de su esfuerzo y precaución por evitarlos, Romy piso un pedazo escarchado y perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, aterrizando sin gracia sobre su trasero. Sus manos abandonaron sus bolsillos justo a tiempo para amortiguar la caída. Con una blasfemia mascullada al tener los jeans húmedos y el trasero adolorido, empezó a levantarse.

—Oye, déjame ayudarte —dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la calle. Su capucha se había caído cuando ella se cayó y la lluvia estaba en su pelo y hacia que éste se esponjara, pero a Romy nunca había sido de las que se preocupaban por eso, a ella sólo le importaba que le hiciera sentir más frío. Alzó la mirada para ver a un hombre joven apresurándose, no podría haber tenido más de diecisiete o dieciocho, tenía el pelo castaño y cuando se acercó notó sus hermosos y brillantes ojos.

—Umm… gracias —dijo, aceptando su mano cuando se la ofreció—. Este clima nunca ayuda a los descoordinados. —Podía sentir el rubor trepando por sus mejillas cuando él no apartó su mano de la suya.

Se rió entre dientes mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie—: Tienes razón, no te lastimaste, ¿cierto? —preguntó y Romy se sorprendió de que sonara genuinamente preocupado.

—Sólo mi orgullo —respondió Romy con una tímida sonrisa.

—Soy, Jack —dijo el extraño inesperadamente.

—Romy —le contestó, todo en un revoloteo. Los niños nunca la notaban, jamás. Especialmente los mayores, los chicos atractivos. Ella era demasiado poco femenina, demasiado plana, demasiado torpe y siempre había escogía los libros por encima del maquillaje y ropa.

—¿A dónde vas? Tal vez pueda encaminarte hasta allá para que podamos evitar más accidentes —preguntó Jack.

—Sólo a comprar, mi mamá quería que le consiguiera unas cosas —dijo Romy, mordiéndose su labio nerviosamente.

—Qué suerte la mía, estaba buscando una tienda; mi familia es nueva en el área y estoy un poco perdido —le confió Jack, su voz era un susurró como si eso fuera un secreto.

Romy emitió una pequeña y nerviosa risa—: No está lejos de aquí —le dijo—, te mostraré el camino.

—Y como pago, me aseguraré de que no te caigas —negoció y ella asintió su acuerdo.

—Suena como un plan —dijo, sus mejillas ardían de lo rojas que estaban y su corazón latía increíblemente rápido. Jack no había soltado su mano desde que la había ayudado.

Romy Chester nunca llegó a casa esa noche. Su madre esperó dos horas antes de llamar a la policía. Cuando su padre regresó a casa del trabajo salió a busca a su hija. Recorrió el camino que ella debería haber tomado hacia la tienda local y le preguntó a la mujer detrás del mostrador si había la había visto, sin embargo, ésta le dijo que ella no había estado ahí esa tarde. Condujo alrededor interminablemente buscando cualquier rastro de su hija de once años.

Su madre sostuvo cerca de sí a su hijo, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras llamaba a cada amigo de Romy que conocía, pero ninguno de ellos la había visto. Pronto todo el pueblo salió a buscarla, pero no hubo éxito. Para cuando salió a la luz —gracias a una vieja señora entrometida, obsesionada con espiar al vecindario a través de sus cortinas—, que Romy había estado hablando con un hombre joven, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer mucho con esa información.

Por meses, la policía exploró el área y causó conmoción, pero jamás se encontró rastro de ella, era como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. La familia Chester mantenía la esperanza de que estuviera viva, ya que nunca se había recuperado un cuerpo, pero estaban devastados por la pérdida de Romy, culpándose a sí mismos y siempre preguntándose "que habría pasado si…".


End file.
